1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of grounding a shielded wire that grounds a braided wire in a terminal of the shielded wire, and to a structure of grounding a shielded wire.
2. Related Art
As an example of a method of grounding a shielded wire according to the related art, a method has been known in which, in a state one side of a shield terminal is placed on an insulating outer sheath and simultaneously a resin chip overlaps on one side of the shield terminal, ultrasonic vibration is applied to fuse and scatter at least the insulating outer sheath, thereby forming a shield conducting portion through which one side of the shield terminal comes into conductive contact with a braided wire is formed (for example, see Japanese Patent Publication No. JP H11-135167A).
Further, as another example of a method of grounding a shielded wire according to the related art, a method has been known in which a shield layer of a terminal of a shielded wire is folded on an outer circumference of an insulating outer sheath, the folded shield layer is caulked with a barrel of a metal shell, and simultaneously a claw portion of the barrel passes through the folded shield layer to be bit into the insulating outer sheath, thereby caulking the insulating outer sheath (for example, see Japanese Patent Publication No. JP H10-270123A).
In JP H11-135167A, an end of a lead wire is placed on the insulating outer sheath and, after the resin chip overlaps thereon, is interposed between a pair of ultrasonic horns. Then, ultrasonic vibration is applied while pressing from the upper side of the resin chip. Accordingly, the braided wire and core wire may be subjected to a large load to be damaged.
Further, in JP H10-270123A, since the claw portion of the barrel is bit into the shield layer, the shield layer may be damaged.
Generally, since the braided wire of the shielded wire is braided in a net shape to cover the entire outer circumference of a signal wire, a ground circuit needs to be reliably formed such that noise caused by external disturbance does not arrive at the signal wire.
However, as shown in FIG. 7, a method of grounding a shielded wire according to the related art peels a sheath 51 of a shielded wire 50, leads a core wire 53 from a braided wire 52, peels an end of the core wire 53, and presses and connects the core wire 53 to a terminal 54. Further, the braided wire 52 separated from the core wire 53 is pressed and connected to a terminal 55 by winding a tape or covering a contractible tube while twisting and by cutting a front end thereof to perform trimming. For this reason, work efficiency is lowered, and the braided wire 52 of the led portion is twisted in a linear shape. Accordingly, a capacity to shield the external disturbance is decreased, and thus a shield effect to the led core wire 53 may be degraded.
On the other hand, in the core wire 53 that is led and separated from the braided wire 52, a non-shield range which is not covered with the braided wire 52 by a route amount in the connector exists up to the terminal 54. Further, the braided wire 52 requires a large number of processes for additional works such as trimming to arrange the front end.